


The Frat Boy

by beggsyboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 1st meeting, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Frat Boy Oliver, Goth Felicity Smoak, No island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Anyone with a pair of boobs can get a frat boy to do anything





	The Frat Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their images, any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> I saw these gifs on Tumblr and thought I'd try it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Why won’t you stop?” Felicity mumbled to herself.

It was bad enough her friend Sara dragged her to this party but now this guy won’t stop texting her.

“Who won’t stop?” she heard a voice say.

She looked up and saw a beautiful pair of blue eyes and a terrible haircut.

“I don’t know whether to accept the compliment or be insulted about my hair.”

“Oh my god!  I said that out loud.  I am sorry.  I don’t have a functioning brain to mouth filter and umm…nothing…never mind…forget it.  I’m gonna stop talking now.”

“Ollie…you found her,” Sara came bounding in the room.

“Found who?” Oliver asked.

“Lissy, this is Ollie Queen.  Ollie, this is Felicity Smoak.  She’s awesome and pretty.  Don’t you think she’s pretty Ollie?” Sara replied smiling.

“I should get her back to the dorm.  We’ve been here two hours and she is starting to talk crazy,” Felicity said.

“No, Lissy.  You need to have fun.  What’s the point of you being a genius if you can’t have fun?  Right, Ollie.  Tell her.”

“How about I get you a drink, Felicity and you can tell me why my hair cut is terrible,” Oliver said.

Felicity just nodded and he grinned before walking away.

“Sara,” she glared at her friend, “why did you bring me here?  I just embarrassed myself by saying he had a terrible haircut with my lack of filter.”

“One: it is a terrible haircut because he looks like a serial killer and two: you never go out since that Lacrosse guy started following you around.  Maybe if we asked him we can get Ollie,” Sara said until she was interrupted by shouting nearby.

“Here’s your drink,” Oliver handed her a cup, “Now should we talk about my beautiful blue eyes or my terrible haircut?”

Felicity snorted, “I’m sorry about that.”

“Haircut it is.  So why is it terrible?”

“Makes you look like a serial killer,” Sara interjected.

“What?  No way!”

“She’s right.  It kinda does,” Felicity replied.

“Well, what about your look?” he asked her.

“What about my look?” Felicity asked.

“Don’t get me wrong, the goth look is kinda hot on you but normally not something I go for,” Oliver replied.

She stared at him, “I’m sorry my brain cut off when you said I’m hot.”

He laughed and Sara said, “She did it for a guy.”

“Well, not for a guy but because of a guy.”

“You have a boyfriend?” Oliver seemed disappointed.

“A stalker.  We were hoping the goth look would make him go away,” Sara answered.

Felicity looked at her friend, “He’s texting me now.  I can’t believe you gave him my number.”

“That was before I realized how crazy he was.  He said he liked you and wanted to ask you out.  You never go out so I gave him your number.”

“Want me to kick his ass?” Oliver asked.

“You’d do that for her?” Sara questioned, grinning because her plan seems to be working.

“I’m not sure that would keep him away anyways.  He’s probably one of those ones that even if I had a boyfriend, he would still text me and watch my apartment.”

“Wait, he is watching your apartment?” Oliver bellowed.

“Shhh, geez, Ollie calm down.”

“Nope, not calm down.  Who is this guy?”

“Chris Ebers.”

“I know him,” he downs his drink and holds out his hand to Felicity, “Come with me, we are going to show him you are not available.”

Oliver took Felicity’s hand and walked with him to the back room where some guys were standing around a peg.  She heard a voice she recognized.

“Man, this girl is hot.  She was cute before but something about this goth thing.  I’m gonna hit it,” Chris bragged to his friends.

“The only thing that will be hit is your face, Ebers,” Oliver shouted as Felicity’s eyes widen when she saw her stalker.

“Oliver, what the hell are you doing?” she whispered into his bicep.

“Play along,” he whispered back while kissing the top of her head.

“What you talking about Queen?” the other frat boy sneered.

“I’m talking about you texting and watching my girl’s apartment.”

“Don’t know what ya talkin about?” he noticed Felicity, “You mean the little goth?  She’s a hot little piece let me know when you are done with her.”

Felicity wasn’t sure when he moved but suddenly the bicep she talked into was gone and the owner of the bicep was punching Chris Ebers.  She was so shocked that she didn’t realize Sara was standing next to her.

“What is Ollie doing?”

“I have no idea,” Felicity shrugs, “He brought me back here and we heard Chris talking about me and he said something like let me know when you are done with her and now,” she points at the fight.

Oliver looks up after one last punch, “If you or anyone else even looks in my girl’s direction,” he went to say something else when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Oliver, I think they get it,” Felicity said softly.

* * *

 

Sara stood up to say her maid of honor speech at Oliver and Felicity’s wedding.

As a hush took over their friends and family, “Six years ago, I met Felicity Smoak.  We met at a coffee shop when I was visiting my older sister at college.  There was just something about Felicity that drew me in or maybe it was how she babbled about not being into girls and no offense if I was when I said she was cute.   Of course, those who know Laurel know that Tommy is nearby and if you know Tommy, you know Ollie is not far away.  Tommy was talking about how he wanted Oliver to find a nice girl but all he goes after are airhead bimbos.  He immediately had to apologize because my sister and his now wife had dated Oliver previously and it earned him a slap upside the head.  He said all he needs is a push in the right direction.  I told him that I knew a great girl but not sure he would go for it.  Laurel looked at me and said ‘Anything with boobs can get a frat boy to do anything, just introduce them and see what happens.’ So I did and within ten minutes of meeting Felicity, I knew Ollie was a goner.  So gone that he punched a guy literally knocking out teeth because this lacrosse player was stalking her and this was after Lissy babbled about his awful serial killer haircut without realizing it.  After  thanking him for doing it, she said that she can fight her own battles and she put the guy on the no-fly list and threatened to do the same to Oliver if he made her use her loud voice.  Was it because she had boobs?  I don’t know but I do know that night is when we all knew Ollie would do anything for Lissy.  Congratulations and I love you both.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


End file.
